Dream Cast
In 1999, the Sega Dreamcast was released in the U.S. It was Sega's last console ever made. It followed the unsuccessful Sega Saturn, this was their last chance to make a comeback in consoles. It was received very warmly, and at first, it looked as if it would be successful, but it was not, and here is the real reason why. Sega would say it was because the PlayStation 2 stole there customers, but no, it was because the console was messing with people's minds, but mostly because of one game in particular, "Schizophrenia". Don't bother looking for videos or screens of this game, they have all been erased, if you dig deep enough you might find a scrap of info. All of my info comes form a guy who played the game, a man who use to work for Sega, and police reports. Note: The two men I talked to, to get this info, requested that there names be withheld. This is the story of the man who played the game, written just as it was spoken."I remember the game had amazing graphics, even today they would hold up. The game starts without telling you a thing, you just wake up in an old, rundown, abandoned insane asylum. you are strapped to a bed, and you must struggle to break free, once free, I then walked over to the door of the room, and had to force it open, when the door finally opened it made a very loud screeching sound. The hallway out side the door was extremely dark, to progress in the game I had to find a fuse box to get the lights back on, I never got that far, (He laughed dryly then continued.) One of the creepiest things about the game was there was no music, just the sound of wind, falling debris, my footsteps and breathing, and disturbing voices that never stopped whispering, laughing, and crying. It took a while but once I focused, I saw the hallway was filled with rotting bodies, I swear, some of them would move, this creeped me out big time. As I would be playing, every now and then I would lose control of the character, he would grab his head, and scream in pain, and a very creepy picture would flash on the screen. This scared and disturbed me after awhile. (He paused and shook his head, the memory of this game still scared him.) This game was fucking with my head, I saw shadows move through the game, the screen would glitch and twitch, and I could not shake the feeling of being watched. Then something happened that changed the way I looked at life forever, I finally reached the point where I could not play the game any more, I remember I said to myself "This Goddamn game is to Fucking scary, I can't play this any more." I then stood to turn off the game. At that moment I was violently slapped in the face and pushed back in my chair, and I heard a demonic voice from the game say "Play." I screamed and ripped the console off the table onto the floor, I have never been so scared in my whole life! Filled with fear I left my house and did not return for two days! When I did come home, I burned that game into a pile of burnt plastic." He was one of the lucky ones. In the years 2000-2007,there were over 200 cases of men, women, and children being found either mutilated, in a state of shock, or dead, after playing this game. there were also 50 cases of people becoming violent, suicidal, and withdrawn from playing the Dreamcast. So, with sales dropping, they used the drop in sales as an excuse, to pull production of the Dreamcast in 2001 in the U.S. and in 2002 in Europe, the Sega Dreamcast was in production in Japan until 2007. What followed was one of the biggest cover-ups in recent history, to erase all evidence that "Schizophrenia" ever existed . Below are two stories of what happened to two young men after they played "Schizophrenia", their names have been withheld. These stories were taken from police reports. "I had just gotten this game, "Schizophrenia" and was very eager to play it. So, I put it in my Dreamcast and waited, one odd thing about it was there was no title screen or the names of any developers or studios that worked on the game, it just started right up. In the game you start off strapped to a bed, after braking free, and leaving the starting room, you must then find a way to get the light to come on. After wondering in the dark for about two hours, I finally found the fuse box, I had just gotten the lights back on, when the game just started freaking out. The screen was fuzzing up, twitching around, the character in the game fell to his knees and grabbed his ears, and began to scream. Then I saw him, A tall skinny shadow man, his eyes were huge, about thee times that of a humans eyes. So I'll call him the Watcher, he slowly drifted up to the man in the game and grabbed him by the neck, the Watcher then stared deeply into his eyes, then vanished. The voices in the game that never stopped whispering went from inaudible to just audible, all they said was "suffer, suffer, suffer, suffer....." that creeped the hell out of me, so with that, I got off the game. That night I dreamed I was in that asylum, wondering in the dark, lost and alone, the Watcher found me, he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into a room and strapped me to a bed, he then began to stared into my eyes. Ahhhhh! those fucking eyes, (He pauses for a moment,) those goddamn demonic eyes, (He sniffles, as if hes about to cry) sorry. (He breaths out and sits for a moment, collecting himself) After he stared in my eyes I could hear the word "suffer, suffer, suffer..." repeat over and over in my head. The Watcher then drifted to the door, he looked back at me, and he smiled, that fucking son of a bitch smiled at me!! (He elbowed the back of his chair angrily, then paused a moment) Then he called out into the hall, in a language I couldn't understand. After that four extremely skinny people, I guess they were patients of the asylum at one time, rushed into the room and ran up to me. (He pauses, then tears streamed down his face, he continued the story trying to hold back the tears.) They began biting, and ripping at my hands and feet. I could feel and hear my flesh tare away from my bone, my bone cracking and crunching in between there teeth. The pain was unbelievable, I have never screamed so loud as I did then. Then I woke up, a feeling of relief washed over me, and left just as quickly, because the pain hadn't stopped, I screamed even louder this time because I knew what was going on. My Mom and my Dad came rushing into the room. I was under my blanket, and I couldn't move my arms or legs they were strapped down. My Mom ran over and pulled the blanket off me, she started screaming and crying uncontrollably, my Dads eyes weir wide with anger and horror, and his skin was white with fear, and when I looked down I saw what I already knew, my hands and feet had been eaten away." Sadly this man died so he could not give his testimony to police about what had happened to him, but he did tell his brother before he died about how bad "Schizophrenia" had scared him, how this strange shadowy man had grabbed the man in the game and stared into his eyes, and how the voices began to say "die, die, die, die....." The following is a police officers description of what he saw upon entering the room. "The victim was 17 years of age, 130bl, brown hair, brown eyes, upon entering the room the victims body was laying on the bed. He was strapped down to the bed by his arms and legs with belts. A large amount of his body had been eaten, we know this from multiple sets of teeth marks found all over the body. The face had been eaten off completely, a large portion of the arms, chest, and stomach had been eaten as well, his intestines, had been strune throughout the room. The coroner concluded the cause of death was blood loss, and from the lack of drugs in his system, this man appeared to have been eaten alive, with no sedative applied." creepy-scary-22.jpg fantasy-creepy-scary-ghost-girl-Favim.com-557851.jpg 5a96ca56854a63d01cb4b6b2cfc5efb4.jpg scary.jpg by HELLOO227 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story